<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>requiem for a fallen king by aynia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874295">requiem for a fallen king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aynia/pseuds/aynia'>aynia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, POV Third Person, Pain, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aynia/pseuds/aynia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which our happy go lucky third year locks himself up in his room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trey Clover/Cater Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>requiem for a fallen king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll be right back!" Cater announces, throwing up a peace sign. Blending in came easy to him, and he learned to adapt to even the toughest of circumstances. He slipped out of the Unbirthday party, making his way to his room. Thankful for the privacy the status of being a third year gave him, he shut his door without a peep.</p><p> </p><p>It's been three years since Riddle Rosehearts took over the role of dorm head in Heartslabyul. Not that he was counting, no, the diamond soldier had just remembered how the day felt. How the air stung as his tears hit the ground. How snowflakes had desperately clung to his window before collapsing pathetically into the snow that coated the ground. Everything had been according to plan. Or rather, according to the rules.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a year since he had ended things with Trey. He recalled how the said vice dorm head had looked at him, his gaze laced with dissaproval, how he had known that Cater liked to shut himself in, leave before he could ever get hurt. Ironic as it was, that was the very same reason he became the prefect, and now it had lead to him losing the one person that he could truly confide in. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he could talk to someone else, he mused. He couldn't recall the last time he told someone what he felt like. It wasn't like he could decipher his inexplicable emotions either. He was painfully aware that everyome was just a swipe away- that's how things always were, how they've always been. </p><p> </p><p>It's been 9 months and 6 days since Trey had given up on him. This time, he had been counting. He remembered exactly how it had happened. All of the packed lunches, the good morning texts, the lingering glances, the extra notes- gone. It hadn't taken long before his better half had realized that there was no fixing someone who did not want to be fixed, or rather, someone who did not know what being fixed was like. </p><p> </p><p>It's been 0 days since Cater had gotten over what he had done. 0 days, 0 minutes and 0 seconds, to be precise. The ache in his heart was as real as it was the moment he had walked away. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like after all this time, Cater could never let go of the things he treasured the most, willingly or otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a knock cuts through the air and Cater stiffens. He hadn't realized how he had been sitting at the entrance of his room, or how hard he had been gripping his shin. </p><p> </p><p>"Cater? Are you alright in there?" Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall come, he thought bitterly to himself. He puts his hand over his mouth, muffling his cries and hiccups before he regains his composure. He gets onto his feet and shuffles forward, trying to make it sound as if he was doing anything other than crying his eyes out and drowning in self pity.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always here if you need me, you know." There it is. That caring tone of Trey's that never left since they had broken up. In that moment, they both knew that there was still something; a spark between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Cater?"</p><p> </p><p>An <i>"I still love you."<i> Lodges itself in his throat and makes itself known.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>He almost wants to let it make it's way out. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty busy Trey, come back next time 'kay?" </p><p> </p><p>A beat.</p><p> </p><p>An uncomfortable silence blankets the two, and a few footsteps are heard before Cater lets out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. </p><p> </p><p>Truly, he had fallen from grace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaa i was feeling really upset when i made this, and nothing had been working so i threw good ol cater into my headspace and thought about what i could do to his situation for it to be similad to mine. also, this was an angsty hc of mine (cater breaking up with trey after losing his position as dorm head). hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>